Another Forgivness
by iemea15
Summary: Just a short drab about the disfunctional relationship between Naruto and Gaara.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Well its like 2:10 a.m. so I decided what the hell, why not write a quick ramble or something. This is my first story that I've posted, so it'll probably be crappy, sorry.

Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.

Warning: Mild swearing and mildly inappropriate subject content (?)

Naruto POV

It was another school day, the beginning of summer and the first really hot day of the year. The sun is finally out and you would think I would be out jumping for joy and in a happy go lucky mood, but no, sadly I'm not. And whose fault is that you might ask? It's all Gaara's fault, my supposed 'best friend' he always has to kill my good mood, the damn sadist. This morning I had pain stakingly cooked ramen for breakfast, delicious warm, amazing ramen, cooked to perfection, I turned around to grab some milk from the fridge and came back around only to find Gaara scarfing down the cup of ramen, my LAST cup of ramen might I add, then simply walking away!

The bastard, I knew letting him sleep over at my place was a BAD idea. You know now that I think about it, Gaara is more of a pain in my ass than a real friend! Let me tell you one night I stayed over at his place, and we both, or at least I had thought, got drunk. I mean DRUNK too, I passed out (which is never a good thing to do at Gaara's house) and woke up the next morning with the word '**DUFUS**' written in permanent marker on my forehead and a drawn on penis on my cheek. I have never been so pissed off in my life. I mean come on! What is up with guys and their weird obsessions with penis' I mean I'm a dude and all but seriously, some guys; they have like, a penis complex or something. You don't see girls going around drawing vaginas everywhere, do you? No.

So it took me like an hour to wash, no, _scrub _the marker off my face, practically had to peel the skin off. Leave it to Gaara to find the most permanent marker EVER to draw on my face with. And you know what, he didn't even help me get it off, instead he sat their chuckling and then the next day I go online and he's posted a bunch of pictures of it! The no-good-dirty-little-bastard.

So here I am, moping at all the wrong doing Gaara has done to me, instead of doing my work, I blame my incomplete assignment on Gaara, it's the least I can do.

The bell rings and I gather up my stuff, leaving the classroom and heading to my locker, wondering why I'm still even friends with Gaara when I notice a big 20 pack cartridge of instant ramen sitting on the floor next to my locker with a letter tied to it saying:

To: Naruto

Saw you were out of ramen, here's some more

~Gaara

I couldn't help but smile and stuff the ramen in my bag, automatically forgiving Gaara for all the sin he's committed against me. Hey maybe I'm being too easy, or maybe I'm just too easily bribed by ramen. Either way I'm happy the sadistic redhead decided to grace me with his friendship.

A/N: Wow, wasn't that the crappiest, non-exciting ending you have ever read, I suck. Well it's 2:50 a.m. and I'm still bored. Review if you like it, if you want me to continue it then tell me, especially if you want there to be pairings then tell me that too, I'm cool with any pairing. Constructive criticism is welcomed; I'll try and make my next stories longer, considering how short this one is.


	2. Chapter 2

ANOTHER DAY

A/N: I Am So Sorry, really I have been procrastinating so bad that I haven't updated and gosh I feel so guilty. Testing has been blocking my mind so the quality of this chapter is unknown. I also decided the first chapter was pitifully short, so it's only just that I continue and write another chapter that is longer…hopefully.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, if I did, Sasuke would never have turned into a stripper.

Warning: Mild language, maybe some violence, who knows.

**Naruto P.O.V.**

Math, who was the damn sadist that created this tortuous subject? I'd bet my life savings it was secretly Gaara.

Currently I am taking a math test, an extremely, ridiculously hard math test that is hell bent on making me feel like an idiot.

I felt a strange chill run down my back and knew someone was watching me. Glancing around the room my eyes locked with the smug teal ones belonging to, big surprise, Gaara.

His test already flipped over to signify he-was-already-done. I heard a 'snap' and looked down to see my pencil broken.

Crap.

I heard a low chuckle and turned to see Gaara laughing quietly at me before turning to face the front of the room. I muttered profanities as I dug through my back-pack in search of a new pencil.

I sighed; this math test was killing me, slowly, painfully…tortuously. If that's even a word. But anyways my depression only worsened as I examined my paper.

I. was. only. on. question. **three**.

I growled with frustration, knawing on my lower lip. The teacher, Iruka, cleared his throat.

"Only fifteen minutes left class."

Fuck.

I started frantically scribbling down the problems; hey only 22 questions left. Impossible? Not for Naruto Uzumaki, believe it! (1)

I was writing so quickly I was surprised my pencil hadn't started to smoke.

…10…13…16…

C'mon, only five more left, my muscles tensed as I heard a chair scraping on the floor, c'mon, c'mon! Iruka sensei cleared his throat again and my jaw clenched.

"Ok class, times up."

Just about every profanity imagined was spinning in my mind as I wrote down equations as if my life depended on it.

I wavered slightly as I sensed a shadow fall on me, but kept going full force, ignoring the slight tapping of the foot and impatient sigh coming from Iruka.

"Ok Naruto, times up, hand in you paper."

"Uh-huh…just….one….minute"

"NOW, Naruto"

"Ok, Ok, just hold on a sec."

He sighed again, and reached down, grabbing my test.

"W-wait!"

I held onto the paper continuing to write down answers.

"N-naruto! Let go of-the-test!"

I finished writing out the last answer and let the paper slip from my grasp. Collapsing onto the top of my desk I let out a sigh of relief.

"Isn't that considered cheating?"

I groaned and looked up at Gaara; Iruka had already stomped off with my test mumbling about 'annoying blonde idiots who didn't listen to their senseis.'

"Shut up Gaara, at least I finished the stupid thing."

"Hm, just because you finished it doesn't necessarily mean you _passed _it."

My eye twitched and I had to resist the urge to strangle my redheaded friend, the smirk that he wore made my teeth grind.

"Must you always be such a damn sadist?"

He had his arms crossed over his chest and glanced down at me, completely serious he said without even twitching.

"Yes."

"Hm, I had a feeling you'd say that."

I gathered my things into my pack before swinging it onto my back and head toward the door, Gaara following from behind. Hurrying toward the door I walked out into the crowded hallway, taking a deep breath and flinging my arms up into the air I said in a rather loud voice.

"FREEDOM!"

Gaara looked at me skeptically, before shaking his head slightly as if having stared at something very pitiful and mumbling,

"idiot"

then walking off. I narrowed my eyes at his retreating figure, huffing I walked off in the direction of my own class, who needed him anyways.

I was left mumbling to myself about 'evil redheads' and failed to notice where I was walking, resulting in me bumping into someone.

I glanced up to see Sasuke; he gave me a look that clearly stated 'how dare _I _touch the 'great' Uchiha.' I decidedly ignored him, not even listening to whatever he said to me and continuing my moping onto my next class.

(1) Ok I just had to have him say his signature believe it quote! Don't hate me!

A/N: Well I hope you don't mind I ended up cutting this chapter short so I could stop procrastinating and just post the damn thing. Still I feel it's too short so I apologize again, as well as for the ridiculously long wait for the update, hopefully the next chapter wont take so long. Yet again the quality of this chapter is not guaranteed so forgive me; Reviews are greatly appreciated please and thank you. They seriously make my day.


End file.
